


Before the Breakup

by Rockercookie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockercookie/pseuds/Rockercookie
Summary: When a Pearl and a Rose Quartz soldier get caught in between the Diamond Authority's conflict,they have to do what it takes to stop their plans from taking place.





	Before the Breakup

_When a gem is created it only knows one purpose. The one and only task they are assigned to accomplish at the moment they burst out of the ground. In many aspects,they are similar to robots,whose insides are filled with mechanisms and wires and bolts and metal and such a great emptiness it would leave even the most daring soul crumbling. They patiently wait for new orders and finish tasks successfully,thus pleasing the Diamond Authority. They are silent as they work as they do not care for and cannot be bothered with social interaction._

_They are ignorant and they do not speak when not spoken to. They do not dare question when the Diamond Authority became a leading force or if there was something before it. They do not know how Homeworld was created or if it even servers a greater purpose in the vast,mysterious universe._

_But in many aspects,they are the opposite from robots. The wind carries away their soft laugh when higher-ups aren't listening, only the darkness know about tears wept in the intimacy of the night. They never dare dream or wonder but something deep inside them is crawling,desperate to break out to the surface. A slight irking at one's back of the mind,one that simply cannot be ignored._

_Oh but there were and are and will be many gems labeled as 'defective'. Dysfunctional,violent creatures who dare disobey orders from the Authority. Either they are physically wrong or psychologically wrong or both, the Diamonds find solutions for those unfortunate souls. Either they are shattered,either they are used as power source, a defective gem is simply not allowed to exist. Fate, however, is meant to keep balance and as such, mistakes are allowed to exist,hidden under the disguise of being normal and obedient,right under the Authority's ever so careful gaze._

_Rose Quartz '8X2F' could be considered defective. Despite her broad,threatening appearance she is a highly emphatic being,something deeply frowned up in the gem society. She dared,albeit to herself,question the Diamonds' decisions. She dared help comrades and risk her own gem in the many battles she took part of. Having fought in so many wars she began questioning the Authority. Why were they so desperate about conquering so many planets. Why did they need so many soldiers. It couldn't possibly be for Universe domination,for having traveled long and far,Rose Quartz new that the goal was inane and out of question. The Universe was simply too complex, it stretched away endlessly._

_Rose Quartz also liked to believe she was smart. Not being brainwashed in a society where the leader cult was the only thing one would speak and think was a high feat and deep in her soul she knew there were others like her,too afraid to voice out their uncertainties. For the most part she played her role well, gained Pink Diamond's trust. Rose Quartz was one of the oldest and most experienced soldiers they had. She was a commander in the battlefield and she lead every battle to glorious victory. Indeed,the pink gem was a villain in many planets' histories but she was the most treasured soldier of Pink Diamond._

_So treasured,in fact,that the Diamond would require personal reports and meetings and Rose Quartz would gladly oblige and observe. Although '8X2F' had to admit,out of all the members of the Authority, Pink Diamond was less of a tyrant. Like the color which described her,the leader was warm at times towards her subjects and curious. But Rose Quartz was also aware of the fact that her leader was the weak link in the Authority. A balance had to be kept and seeing as Pink Diamond was the youngest member of the Authority she would be treated differently._

_Nobody knew the true reason why Pink Diamond did not manage to conquer any planet thus far,seeing as the three other Diamonds were successful in conquering. Or at least they did not,up until the moment White Diamond decided to visit Pink Diamond's headquarters._

 

 

Rose Quartz just returned from a battle. She felt worn out and the weight of having killed yet another alien species was almost unbearable. She composed herself soon enough,however due to the fact that it was her duty to report to Pink Diamond after every battle,no exception. Although she found it fairly odd when she spotted the White Palanquin placed somewhere away from prying eyes upon her return. Rose Quartz wanted to know why White Diamond traveled such a long way to see Pink Diamond,seeing as the former Diamond has been busy lately,planning military tactics.

    With a deep breath, Rose Quartz was determined to do some investigation of her own. It would not be the first time peeking around business she had nothing to do with. Her stealth tactics were just as good as always but something stopped the pink gem from investigating further. Or rather,spotting  _someone_ stopped her. White Diamond's Pearl was waiting just outside of Pink Diamond's private headquarters. It was such a rare sight to behold. A pearl away from her Diamond. A Diamond  _unsupervised_.

    Cautiously approaching the frail pearl, Rose Quartz examined the servant. She had soft,porcelain skin. Her clothes embraced her body tightly and her white hair gave her a ghostly,etheral appearance. She was beautiful in her own kind of way but her eyes were what drew the pink gem in. She saw a flame burning endlessly in her gaze, unlike the Blue Diamond's Pearl dead eyes or Yellow Diamond's Pearl tired eyes. A flame unlike any other she had seen. This gem obviously had something to prove and Rose Quartz needed to find out what,so she could exploit it.

    "I hope I am not bothering you,pearl. I was just about to give in my report to Pink Diamond but due to the current circumstances,I think I am right to assume she is busy at the moment." Rose Quartz' voice was soft as to not startle the pearl in front of her. Other gems hardly addressed pearls,seeing them as inferiors but the pink gem couldn't fit in that category. A life was a life,no matter how insignificant it was considered by outside world. Every life is precious.

    Much like she expected,pearl was startled but she did not cower in fear or back down. The look in her eyes was almost defiant and Rose Quartz couldn't help but find in endearing.

    "The Diamonds are not to be disturbed until their meeting comes to an end." Pearl's tone was high and serious and her pale blue eyes were silently judging the quartz soldier.

     "Well then,I understand. But I hardly would call taking a closer look as 'disturbing'." Rose Quartz offered her hand to the pearl, a silent plea or proposal,she couldn't tell herself. But the question was well written in her eyes and Pearl...well Pearl only response was 'why me' as she closed her eyes and accepted the offered hand. Trust was such a rare thing to indulge in yet here they were. Two strangers with the same burning flame inside of them,taking part of a silent agreement.

 

    Silently they used the secret entrance which only Rose Quartz was aware of and they stayed together,hidden in one of the many passages leading to the main room. The voices were audible, quite clear from the point they decided to spy from.

 

     **"If the extent of my knowledge is correct,which it always is,you have been informed and warned to have your armies retreat from the project Blue Diamond was assigned to. It is not your place to disobey such orders seeing as we all came to an agreement. This is your last chance to order your soldiers to return, Pink Diamond,do not try to test me."** White Diamond's voice was calculating,cold and terrifying. Rose Quartz could feel a chill running down her spine and she was not even in the Diamond's presence.

 

    "On that matter I cannot disagree with you,White Diamond yet we cannot leave Blue Diamond without assistance. Many casualties will plague her forces if she is to complete the project alone. A few of my soldiers returned just today I could--"

    " **You could start being smart and follow the steps we have established or need I remind you your place in this alliance? I will not have you back talking to me and interfere with our originals plans. You are to call your back armies at once and promise me such foolishness will never repeat."**

"I think it would be smart to hear out what Yellow Diamond has to say in this matter,am I wrong?"

     **"Do not dare to bring Yellow into this,Pink Diamond! The consequences will be severe if you do not stop this disobedience at once!"** Judging by White Diamond's tone,which rose slightly during the conversation, she was losing her patience and showing her temper. Yet Rose Quartz quietly wondered what the project could be about.

 

   Pearl only gulped and was reminded of other times. Of other conversations much similar to this and she...she knew what was going to happen,yet she was too terrified,too paralyzed to warn the Quartz next to her. Lady Luck was the only one who would get to have a say in this situation. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, my name is Steph but you can call me Rocker or Cookie or whatever!  
>  I love Steven Universe and I often sit and fantasize about what was before the Crystal Gems and this is mainly...what this fanfiction is going to be about. It will also focus a lot and I mean A LOT on the Diamond Authority.  
>  I want to update weekly but I can't promise anything,until next chapter,please do enjoy ;3!


End file.
